Great Minds Think Alike
Into The Black Snow Even though the clock had just hit 12:00 pm in the afternoon, outside it seemed like dusk. The streets were illuminated by dim light posts, and subtle rays of sunlight made certain places a bit more brighter than others. This was due to the thick clouds which extended to almost the whole island of Negrsneg. The island of the Black Snow was true to its name, as charcoal colored snowfall rained down, the product of snow merging itself with volcanic ashes. Constant blizzards were a common thing on this place, sometimes lasting for weeks. This only is made worse by the unholy tremors of an active volcano that shakes the entire island on a constant basis, which is located on the south. Not only that, but the entire piece of land sat upon a dormant super volcano, whose awakening would obliterate the entire island and the ones nearby. This was a truly mysterious island, as sunlight barely hit the surface, almost all life on the land was just plain white. The locals were easily identifiable by their pale white skin and red eyes, whose eyesight had developed to adjust to the scarceness of light. But as with many locations in the New World, this island, with its strange colorless beauty, also had a darker shade to it. Because of the harshness of the land, it is mostly inhabited by its pale locals, which settled in various villages and towns across the island, usually nearby one of the various natural hot springs. However, in the past, many foreigners stepped unto the island, mainly for work, as the island was home to various oil extraction and refinery facilities. Indeed, the island is also a rich source of natural materials such as oil. A fateful event occurred years back, which caused all operations to be abandoned, as well as creating resentment from the local towards the World Government, and slowly isolating the island even more from the outside world. But still, one factory survived. Only accessible by travelling through a geyser filled canyon, known as Geyser Path, sits a town full of criminals and refugees, where the only remaining oil extraction factory and refinery exists, as well as where many underground dealings are taking place every moment. The locals do have knowledge of the dark dealings going on in Taneko Town, but they simply turn a blind eye to it, as a certain group of pirates has made a deal with them; every illegal business will take place ONLY in the town, and the locals are to be left alone. The locals do benefit as well, as is with these businesses that they have access to food and products not found on their harsh home. Today, the town was even busier than usual, as a certain event had caused that many individuals with scientific expertise had set foot on it. Eren Gyo, a scientist formerly employed by the Marines and World Government, had been working secretly with a group of researchers in order to create a devastating weapon, one that would cause widespread genocide to all the corners of the world. Following the clash between the Xros allied fleet, the Numerals, against the Marines and the "Black Ops", one of the pirate groups who participated in the event, the Reaper Pirates, continued with their momentum, and for some reason began attacking several Government ships and those belonging to countries and kingdoms, in order to abduct scientific experts for some unknown purposes. Though these attacks received the most attention, several abductions in guarded locations were executed in a swift and stealthy manner at the same time. This threat forced Gyo's hand, and with his colleague, Wung Juno's resources, sent a message to many of those experts who were probably in danger, and offered them a deal. Gyo's plan was simple, aid him in finishing his weapon and making it even deadlier, send the weapon to Mariejois to serve as an example of its power, and later sell it through the underground. But there was a catch, the scientists would have a way of activating the weapon remotely, making the weapon itself "malfunction" when in the hands of their buyers. When the weapons were activated, those affected by it would have no other choice than to also buy the antidote from the scientists themselves. Indeed, it was a biological weapon. A fast acting, deadly virus that once inside a human host, it evolves various ways to spread itself into other hosts. So far, it has been developed to the point that when an victim is infected, by the point it's effects are visible, it has already infected those around him. The virus's effects become visible after 12 hours on a body, on animals it takes double the time. It causes bodily decay from the inside out, while still keeping the victim alive for at least 72 hours. No amount of physical strength, willpower nor devil fruit will stop it's effects, although if the antidote is administered before the 48 hour mark, there may be a slight chance of survival. It also causes excessive blood hemorrhage, to the point the victim begins vomiting blood at the 12 hour mark. Also, their bodily pores expand massively, and produce a type of fungus that produces a stench and spreads the virus to anyone nearby at 12 hours after infection, entering nearby bodies through their pores, noses, mouth, and even eyes. The virus then proceeds to consume it's host, fueling itself by destroying and consuming everything from it's cells, all the way to it's bones and organs. Even after an infected victim dies, the virus keeps consuming the remains, to the point of leaving only an empty husk of skin, bits of muscle and tendons. This is possible because of the virus's deadliest quality, it's almost undetectable to a body's defense mechanisms, and when the cells finally notice the virus, the foreign body is already to strong to eliminate. Gyo and his team had developed quite the deadly weapon, but they wanted more, they wanted the virus to be even stronger, and be able to be completely controlled by them, maybe even aided my nanotechnology, or something that would make the chances of survival after being infected absolutely zero. He had spread this piece of information through the Wung Family's channels, resulting in the gathering of many high profile scientists on the island, some well, were forced to come against their will, as to not have them taken by the Reaper Pirates first, others came because of genuine interest of collaborating, and other, simply out of curiosity or other nefarious reasons. Wung Juno walked towards Gyo. "I've already informed all the researchers that, in less than an hour, they are to gather at the refinery for your speech." "Excellent. How many have gathered?", asked Gyo. "At least one hundred. Counting the ones you brought with you, it sums up to about a hundred and thirty," answered Juno, while the duo walked towards the oil factory under an icy blizzard. Gyo chuckled confidently. Even if one of the scientists tried to take the weapon for himself, or sabotage his plans, they had contracted the support of a powerful mercenary army, known as the Iron Legion. No enemy, from within or without, would be able to cause any sort of disturbance on their plans...or so they thought, as this information had spread through a few channels that weren't intended. Without the scientists knowledge, the location and intentions of their gathering was leaked, whether intentional or not, the news would definitely attract the attention of unwanted visitors, aiming to crash the scientists plans for their own purposes. While the scientists made their way to the factory, in order to prepare for Eren Gyo's speech, some of the unwanted visitors would begin stepping foot on the island, while others, were already there. With all the opposing factions and forces gathering on a single island, there's no doubt the repercussions caused by this event would shake the island far worse than any volcano could. At the entrance of the oil refinery, Nyctimene and Vrag were waiting for Gyo and rest of the guests. Their outfits contrasted greatly against each other, and so did their silhouettes. One was a woman statuesque only by normal standards, donning a scantily clad dress that left little to the imagination despite the rigidity of the climate, while the other was a wall of man, being twice over twice as tall as the average person and even wider, having pauldrons that accentuated the broadness of his shoulders. Both were wearing a piece covering their visages: a visor for Nyctimene and a demon red mask for Vrag. “We’ve been waiting for you, Gyo-sama”. Nyctimene stepped into the snow, her bare feet sinking with a faint popping sound. Nyctimene could feel the cold permeating her body, though she had little to fear from it. “Our analysis of your virus has just been completed. We have tuned out the compatibility of the pathogenic agent with our nanomachines technology to 100%”. “The airborne defenses of the island are operative also”, Vrag said. “Just look above you”. He pointed out at the sky. For normal eyes, it was a nothing than a gigantic black curtain of snow mixed with ashes, a mass of thick clouds spanning for miles and miles lwith little more to bring then a hails and snowstorms of obsidian. Sharper eyes- Gyo eyes were as sharp as they could be- could see dots mixed in the spot, tiny specks of metal giving away and nearly invisible glimmer. They were found spread on the ground, were fresh snow had just poured, and they were teeming in the dark nimbi above. “We’ve been utilizing the dark hue of the snow to mimetize a net of small sensors, and used the snow current to diffuse them everywhere. We can spot the tiniest pebble coming near us with no fail and without cumbersome uses of Kenbunshoku Haki. Any intruder and would-be invaders will be dealt readily and swiftly”. Ory snuck onto the island wearing a hood over his monitor-like head. The little cyborg didn't want to attract too much attention to himself, every doctor on this island would love a chance to disassemble and study him. but if the rumors of Dr. Domogato being on this island was true, that meant the closes thing he has to family was still alive, and seeing his father alive again would be worth the risk. Travelling through the Geyser Path, Ishimasu and his escorts walked towards the refinery in the center of the island were Eren Gyo waited for them. They walked in silence, where the only noise was that of the Geyser collapsing. Shura interrupted the silence, asking Ishimasu: "Doctor, do you known what Gyo wants gathering this many scientists?". Ishimasu, with a serious expression, answered: "Just like you, I'm curious to know." At that moment, Koichiro interfered in the conversation. "Good it might not be. Otherwise, he wouldn't ask us to come to this ruined place." Ishimasu stopped suddenly, talking to his guards in a serious tone. "Be prepared for everything,. We don't know what surprises awaits us in this island." Said that, they kept walking through the canyon. While one man decided to blend into the crowds another desperately wanted to stand out. White C. Ryan walked amongst the people with a swagger and power in his step looking down at hoards of geniuses he believed to be idiots in comparison to his own mental prowess. "Hmm look at em all the hoards drifting using their hollow little brains hopefully I can find someone of interest this lineup has yet to astound me" the skinny man thought as he slowly made around while he grasped a small item tightly clutched in his left hand "little do these simpletons know I have something their brains couldn't even begin to comprehend". ---- While all had been a tranquil stillness for those present on Negrsneg, on the horizon grew something that hadn't been graced upon the island in ages. Slicing through the deep waters of the ocean that surrounded the island of whiteness was not one, but seemingly two battleships. It was unknown how many followed the two, if any, but that didn't matter. These two massive ships posed an immense threat, as one was dressed with a marvelous show of lights, dancing on and around it's grand beauty. Yet, it knew better than to disturb the King in slumber that commanded the mighty Iridessa. "Capt...I mean, Rear Admiral Gambi Marlow Sir!" Called out Lewis, standing before Marlow with nothing but respect for the Marine. Unlike most of the crew, who were still a bit wary of the Rear Admiral after the events that had taken place at Mahavira, Lewis kept an unwavering trust and faith. "We're closing in on Negrsneg, should I contact Gyokuryū now?" He stood in a salute, his shoulders keeping a short of lax position. As Lewis spoke, the party of lights and the dancing that serenaded the mighty ocean had ceased. Out of fear, each and every strand of his kingdom looked forward to see how their master would react. Would there be anger? Delight? Even a hint of gratitude perhaps? There was no telling, which made even the life of the world pause to watch. "Appreciated, Lieutenant Lewis." Marlow stated with a sense of familiarity. The brightness gave a sigh of relief, as did Lewis. "I'll be right on it, Rear Admiral Marlow." Lewis replied, ending his salute and kindly excusing himself from Iridessa's captain's quarters. That left Marlow, once more to reflect. He glanced at his hands, seemingly observing them. Before saying anymore, he clenched them, instead glancing over to the majestic show of grace and gruesomeness that was Balduriemma. "It should've been by your edge." He calmly stated. "Only the tainted can truly be banished by the light." He continued, sitting once more in silence as he awaited the call from the other shit. Hidden behind the mightiness of Gambi's vessels, another ship approached Negrsneg. It was rather small in size and its design was quite simple, yet sophisticated. The caravel-like watercraft, made of dark red wood and decorated with intricacies of gold, had both the speed and strength to fastly travel and survive the unsteadiness of New World's ocean, reaching safely the Island of Black Snow. The tripulation was quite small too, as there was no room to fit many people on the ship. It was comprised of five individuals; four soldiers that roamed around the deck with their large coats and guns on hands, and a single man that stood quietly on the bow. His kimono moved with the harsh and cold wind in many directions, but his body stood still, like a statue, for the entirety of the trip. "Captain Sanzo, we've arrived -oinc." Cho, a lumpy and pinky individual, called out Sanzo. Not only it was his duty in the crew to inform such things, but he was concerned about the state of his captain. Sanzo, however, only really opened his eyes and moved when a single snowflake touched his forehead. "Thank you, Lieutnant." Sanzo said, his voice scarring Cho a bit as he thought his captain was already dead at this point. "Contact the other ships and wait for more instructions." With a salute, Cho left his side. Sanzo took of his gloves, feeling the cold burning the skin of his right hand. With a snap of his fingers, the wind suddenly stopped blowing, the snowflakes fell in weird directions, avoiding the ship, and the ship was completely motionless. He waited once more in silence, putting on his gloves, as the other Marines arrived at the place. The Den Den Mushi rang as a shadow blitzed through the ship to pick it up. "Huh!? Who's this? Hey Sanzo, Marlow! You guys there!?...I just wanna' say I hope ya' losers don't screw up! I don't wanna' have to clean up your- GUAAAAAHG!!!"...After making a terrified expression, the Den Den Mushi stood expressionless until a few seconds later someone answered again. "My apologies, fellow comrades. I have a few annoying kids on my ship." A sweet voice spoke through the phone towards the other Marine Battleships. It was none other than Vice Admiral Gyokuryū. They were at least a half hour behind all the marine ships that were already nearing the island. "I will not waste much of your time. Rear Admiral Gambi Marlow, as you know, you've been assigned by the higher ups to lead this operation. The other commissioned officers are to follow your orders. I, Vice Admiral Hale Osiris, have been assigned to act as support in the case of an unexpected situation. Rear Admiral, I know of your triumphs and honor, however, DO NOT hesitate to contact my ship if the situation gets out of hand." She took a brief pause, and continued. "Once again, for the sake of all, I will relay the details of the mission...Our priority will be the capture of all criminal scientists and their associates, and the protection of the citizens. We must also prepare for unexpected visitors and interference from criminal organizations and pirates. That being said, when met with violent resistance, it is vital that the people of the island are unharmed. We will be not well received, and yes, the locals involve themselves with the criminals that come and go of the island. But right now, we are here to protect them in the name of Justice. We will deal with their "status" after the mission." "Comrades, I wish you the best of luck." "Clank" Osiris walked to the ship's deck, followed by Futaryu Toki who was knocked out unconscious by her fist just earlier. "Damnit V-A, you never don't hold back....Uurrhg..." He massaged his head, still feeling the impact of her fist. Hey, you're waiting for him to make a move, aren't you?" Osiris glanced at his subordinate, and smirked when she saw him rubbing his head, still reeling from her strike. "I should've done something all those years ago...Back when I sensed that darkness inside you, Shiro...", she thought to herself. "Now when you focus your haki don't force it you must let it flow like a river" a familiar voice spoke rounding the corner meeting with the Vice Admiral "a crashing stream is a danger to itself and the land around it you must be calm" Futaryu Monoma was given advice to a young marine. "I don't understand whenever I try to make it flow it's like it all comes out at once I can't hold it" the young man was in fact marine Ensign ,Trigate Edwin. The young mans hands were dark as night coated in thick layers of armament haki. He attempted to spread the haki from his hands to his forearms but slowly the haki sparked and lost its flame as his eyes searched upwards he saw his superior and with a mighty salute cried, "Good day Vice Admiral Osiris". "I'm ready for the mission lets see how those smart dudes go against these HAKI COATED FIST" the ensign yelled as he clashed his fist together both covered with armament, but within seconds died out "DAMN" Amaro Rock who was watching Edwin's training greeted Osiris with a good day, then he approached her and asked, "Ma'am, Marlow will really be able to guide us to victory, I studied his history, even being highly decorated, I heard that suffered notable defeats, and has a very short fuse, can we really trust him as commander " "Remember to be careful, you lot." Another voice on the corner of the ship spoke. The man was of an average height and build, boasting medium-length black hair and modest facial hair. He was wearing standard Marine attire with a doctor's cloak over the uniform. "We're dealing with criminals who have captured scientists to develop something heinous. You'll have to let me deal with the diagnosis on the front line." This was Guimmard Reiner a , but of a lower station than Marlow himself. He was not promoted strictly for his combat abilities, although he was by no means weak, but rather, his expertise in the medical industry and other sciences made him a core part of virtually any Marine squad he was assigned to. He eyed Marlow in particular, "You're my commanding officer, Marlow, but don't forget we're equal in rank. If you make a stupid decision on impulse, I'm taking over the operation without any questions." Lewis continued to stand with a respectful stance, yet closer to the Den Den Mushi that was connected to Hale's ship than his captain. When Reiner emerged to speak, Lewis remained calm and stayed in his place. Marlow walked towards Reiner as he made his statement. All Marlow could think about was the immense disrespect that was being thrown towards him. First by Gyokuryū's lackeys and now by this man with an abnormally long yet magnificent display of facial hair. There had been not one, but two implications on Marlow's inability to lead such a mission. And that was one too many. The Oni gritted his teeth as he stood face to face with the other Rear Admiral, a clear power struggle seemed to be developing between to two by that simple comment. "Don't worry about my job, I'll do what I have to. You just stay in your place, do your job and try not to too much about me. I happen to understand that's what you're known for." Marlow spoke, mostly in an attempt to reassert his authority. ---- No one... Almost no one stood by the deck of the Bijou. White, silverish hair blew only slightly along the cold wind, while everything else rocked in very small intervals. He held his arms by the sides of his body, face bearing no expression. His trench coat was to be finally put to use, after all, those were often used to protect against the cold, yet, he did wonder what cold was even there, even though his body shivered. William Parker simultaneously kept the cold soars of air at bay and made his own temperature stable by having his powers continuously shift through his body. Through it, Parker's body was set in a constant state of shivering, a common reaction found in many beings when they were faced with the cold, so as to keep the body warm. For that reason, layers of red surrounded his form. Parker glanced back into the ship, waiting to see if his sole companion would even bother to show their face. A single individual rose from the shadow of the deck of the ship. He walked with a certain air around him. Something about the way he carried himself radiated with supremacy. And each step he took seemed to reassure that dominance. If it hadn't been for Parker's presence, then Belialuin B. Samuel would be radiating the greatest strength in the area if not the entire island. "Are you ready to conquer, Parker?" Samuel spoke with the upmost respect for the man, only knowing what would be a consequence if he hadn't. ---- "Now entering Geyser Pass... Well, this is as far as I go for now." A man in a ragged cloak stood in the cold road, reading the sign. He walked back over to the town and into an inn. Walking over to the bar, he ordered a drink while he removed his cloak. Piercing red eyes and golden hair adorned the face and head of the mysterious man. He payed for the drink, and the phone he was going to use. For some reason, the Den Den Mushi on the bar had a device that prevented the call from being tapped. This bar was located in a village called Rocky Ravine. Passing through the town was the safest way to travel into Geyser Pass, to eventually reach Taneko Town, which lied deep in the canyon. As it's name suggested, Geyser Pass was a narrow road that allowed passage through the canyon. However, only the locals knew the way through, which made Rocky Ravine a gathering place for people serving as guides through the canyon. It didn't matter what your business was on Taneko Town, as long as you paid the fee, the guide would guarantee a safe trip. Although, many never reach their destination, as the unforgiving conditions of the canyon play no favorites. Whether a geyser erupted, or one of many dangerous and/or poisonous creatures who made their canyon their home attacked, there was always something to be wary of. The trip should be done by foot, and it'll probably take about three to four hours...Although, for some, stronger individuals, the trip could be done in mere minutes... "I've spread the "bugs". They should be on their way into the canyon." Said the blonde man as he talked on the phone. "Good...And tell me, have you seen anything unusual?", responded someone. "Well, almost all of the guides have been hired. Only a handful are left on the town. It's gotten quite busy." "Excellent. Once the "bugs" are spread through the island, I'll have eyes everywhere....Fufufufu..." "So, when will you deploy them?" "Soon. Contact me in thirty minutes, Samhain. I'll tell them to get prepared." "Clank" The man walked over to the bar and continued his drink. "Heh...bossy bastard." He said to himself while he drank his ale in one go, and slammed the bottle on the table, ordering another one. "I'll definitely kill you someday." On Taneko Town, a group of at least a hundred individuals dressed in black suits stood under the snow surrounding what seemed to be a large umbrella. Under it, sat a man dressed in purple and gray clothing. A large, loose sleeve on his right arm, and a katana rested on the side of his chair. It should be noted that the suited ones all carried katanas as well. In front of the seated man, was a large table, with a white cloth covering it. On top of it sat a sharpened knife and a towel. One of the men approached the table, and got down on his knees, the man sitting in front looking down on him intensely. "You know what you have to do, Kamizawa", he said to the suited man. The individual picked the knife, and while staring straight at the seated man's eyes, without a moment of hesitation, he cut off one of his fingers. He didn't scream from the pain nor flinched. Heremias covered the man's hand with the towel, and signaled some of the other men to tend to his bleeding. "Okay! Now we can eat!." The intensity quickly dissipated, as in a moment more tables were brought, and each table was filled with an assortment of deliciously cooked food. Heremias walked over to the watermelon, a rather large one. "Gather your strength and fill your bellies, brothers and sisters! As soon as Ishimasu arrives, our mission begins." The mood again got intense. "If anything were to happen, he's our top priority! We'll leave everything else to the Iron Legion until we have secured our target." He smiled back at everyone there, easing the tension once again. "Itadakimasu!", he yelled as a slight breeze blew through the table in front of him. One of the men was slowly reaching in for the watermelon, when suddenly, the watermelon was cut in at least fifty pieces. "What just happened?", whispered the same man to a woman besides him, completely surprised. "Oh you're new, right? To put it simply, the Commander cut the watermelon with the sword you see resting there on the chair." He looked at Heremias, who was still with his hands in a prayer position and his eyes closed. "Whaa? But...I didn't see a thing!!" "That's Commander Heremias's Iaido technique. He cuts with his sword faster than the eye can see....Oh and a word of advice, don't EVER touch Heremias's watermelon. Let HIM share it with you. Unless you want to die." The man gulped and nodded. Heremias sat back in his chair with a plate full of watermelon slices. "Sir, do you believe something will happen?" Heremias looked at him while eating. "Hmm...of course. Well rather, I expect something to happen. I'd be disappointed if it didn't." He put his plate down and grabbed the table cloth to clean his mouth. "I'm expecting HE and his stupid group to appear. I have to pay him back for how they humiliated Yoshitomi and the others." After completing his vigem through the Geyser Path, Ishimasu and his group cheated the city of Taneko, soon after entering the city Shura noticed that everyone in the city stared at them, having noticed this he approached Giriki asking him, "Giriki, because everyone in this city does not face this way," Giriki then said as he walked, this is not any city, instead of several criminals and affiliates of the underworld, they see us this way, because everyone here has or already had some deep connection with the underworld, ".They continued to walk with the snow falling under their shoulders, until Ishimasu stopped, after seeing a group of well-dressed people gathered together in a circle, then Giriki commented, "Looks like we found the commander." As soon as Ishiamsu approached the Men gathered there they opened the circle, so that the scientist could pass, he next to his group approaches Heremias who was sitting savoring his watermelon, Giriki greets him, and Koichiro addresses him directly "Seems to be having fun commander" Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Shouri01 Category:Tabor gorilla Category:GalaxiaWW Category:DamonDraco Category:Ash9876 Category:Ninshū Category:Normat1 Category:DoomyBoy